Black Moon Secrets
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: When Jacob was nine, his mother Sarah was tragically killed. His father told him it was from a car crash, and that it was an accident but is that really the truth? Since that day, Jake never questioned it, until he begins to have nightmares of his mother's final moments, & discovers a dangerous family secret. One that could change the lives of the entire Quileute Tribe forever...


**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters other then any OC that may be introduced within the story. Other then that, all rights except for the plot and storyline of this fanfiction goes to Stephanie Meyer. If you have any negative comments, then I ask that you please keep them to yourself thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Bold underlined- Chapter titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - Thinking/in thought_

 _italics underlined - memories/Dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

One of the many memories I had of my mother was how much she loved to paint. She would always sit in what was once considered her art studio and would sit by the window and paint portraits for hours. The house always smelled of fresh paint everday, and it was one of the many smells from her that I missed since her death.

I've learned over the years to not let it get to me, even after dad made the descision to abandon mom's art sudio, I never questioned him about it. My older sisters Rebecca and Rachel however begged dad not to let it go, practically were crying and pleading with him to not go through with it, so in the end he decided keep mom's studio open. Since then whenever I would walk into the house, I would find my sister Rebecca in there. Probably seeking solitude and comfort by finishing up some of mom's old work, but ever since she had gotten married and had moved out of Forks, the spaceless art studio just seemed empty and useless.

The last time I saw my mother was on my ninth birthday, when she had surprised me by taking me out for ice cream, just the two of us. It was the last time my mom and I would ever get to spend some time to ourselves like that, but even now as the thoughts inside my weary brain began to travel back to the images of that fateful day, I instantly felt a rush of horrible pain rush through me, as though it was happening all over again.

I remembered being so excited and hyper that I didn't realise at all that I was distracting her as all I could focus on was asking her what flavor of ice cream she was going to have and as she quickly turned her head around to answer, the last thing I remember seeing out of the corner of my eye was the sight of a speeding truck and the force of impact as it plowed right into us.

It all happened so fast. One second I'm talking to my mother and the next second I'm being flung from the car and through the wind shield. All I can remember next is crawling over to my mother's side who was unconscious, and bleeding severely. There was then some loud yelling followed by ambulence sirens before I finally managed to pass out.

I never knew what had really happened to her that day, until I woke up in a hospital, with my dad asleep in the chair next to me. I was groggy and had just come out of surgery a few hours previously from massive internal bleeding from my stomach and kidneys, stitches across my back from where glass penetrated, and my leg propped up completely braced. I had also dislocated both my shoulders and popped my right hip out of joint slightly. I had also shattered my knee and femur.

When I had nudged dad and asked where mom was, all he could do was start rubbing my arm and just said she was in a better place. That she was no longer with us, and that she was gone. I remember laying there for hours, sobbing on my dad's shoulder, while he whispered that everything would be alright. Since then I could never forgive myself for distracting her.

"Jake?" The sound of my sister Rachel's voice broke me out of my memories as I felt a hand gently on my shoulder and looked up at her now realising I was down on the floor on all fours about ready to pass out.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her eyes full of concern as I managed a nod while getting to my feet again.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, my voice quickly becoming hard as I began to hide my emotions. Moving away from Rachel's touch as I brushed her hand away from my shoulder, I then managed to make it down the hallway toward the living room to find my dad already in there sitting in his wheelchair watching TV.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked as I plopped myself down on the couch to join him. I managed a short nod before I saw Rachel's frame enter the doorway.

"Jake, what on earth is going on with you?" She demanded as I ignored her. "You've been acting strange all week, and now I walk in to see you nearly passed out on the floor."

Dad fumbled with the remote in his hand to turn the TV on mute before turning toward me. "Jacob?" He asked his voice firm yet demanding as I turned toward him.

"It was nothing." I replied quickly.

"Passing out is not just considered as nothing little brother." Rachel replied, her voice hard and stern as she glared at me. The look in her eyes reminding me of mom as I turned to look away from her.

"Leave me alone." I muttered as a rush of anger now began to build up within me, but I managed to hold it back. I couldn't risk transforming into my wolf state in front of her. Not yet, Rachel wasn't ready to know the truth yet.

"No, I won't!" Rachel demanded as she walked over toward me. "I want to know the truth! What the hell is going on with you Jacob?"

The rush of anger inside me continued to build now growing warmer and hotter almost as if my entire body was being set on fire. I ground my teeth together to keep myself from crying out as I could feel the transformation starting to sink in, and the more I tried to keep the wolf inside me from emerging, the more painful the transformation started to become.

"Jake?" My sister's voice softened now from angry to deep concern, but that didn't stop the rage I felt deep inside.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

That did it. I was about to snap at her when I suddenly realized that I was no longer in control of myself. The red hot feral rage that had been flickering just under the surface finally broke free and washed through my body, causing every inch to flare up in piercing agony. I felt my head start to spin wildly as the fury took over my brain. I struggled to stay upright as my whole body shook and trembled from the feverish rage.

* * *

 _Calm down. Calm down,_ I said over and over in my head, but it couldn't penetrate that thick red haze of rage I felt. Suddenly, the shaking got worse and my head was thrown back as my back arched and my spine seemed to splinter from the heat. I felt myself exploding, as if my insides were about to burst through my disintegrating skin. This was it. I was dying. I had to be.

And then, the boiling heat exploded through my skin and I felt myself falling … dying …

But before I hit the ground, my body suddenly caught itself and I found myself standing upright again. The shaking had stopped but I could still feel the fiery wave of heat coursing through my body. Disoriented and shell-shocked, I caught a glimpse of my surroundings which made me jump up in surprise, and my head hit the ceiling hard before my feet even left the ground.

I heard the sharp sounds of my sister gasping in shock which then heard her let out a shrill scream of terror as I realized I had knocked her to the ground and was pinning her to the floor with my paws.

"Jacob!" The sound of my father's angry growl from his chair sent even more wave of anger down my spine as I turned to look at him, my wolf vision now seeing nothing but a red haze of pure anger. "Calm down son." Dad said gently trying to console me.

"It's alright Jake, just calm down." Suddenly, as I felt the red haze slowly fade away, I shimmered back into my human form.

The change back was disorienting, and every part of my body hurt like hell from the transformation. The hot prickling that I felt before was nothing compared to the searing heat that burned my skin now. What the hell was happening to me? Sure it hurt like hell the first time I had transformed, but why was it suddenly hurting now?

"Dad? Jake?" There was a shocking and surprise gasp in the tone of my sister's voice as I finally got off her and slowly made it back to my feet again.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Rachel, honey I can explain," Dad said softly as Rachel hurried back to her feet, nearly falling over onto the couch in shock.

"Told you we should've told her sooner." I grumbled in irritation as dad just gave me a stern look.

"Tell me what?!" My sister demanded as I could hear the rhythmic pounding of her heart racing faster and faster. She was scared, make that terrified and it was all because of me.

"Rachel, honey I need you to listen to me." Dad said softly.

"No!" My sister suddenly shouted in terror as she then tore out of the house.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, wondering if my sister was alright. Maybe she was at Paul's, but then again I kept thinking and wondering if that wasn't such a smart idea because if Rachel now knew about me then it would only be a matter of time before she found out about Paul too. I let out a soft sigh, and closed my eyes as my thoughts now began to drift back to my mother. There were times when I would often hear her voice inside my head, comforting me when I was in distress and didn't know what to do, like now and I would hear the soft sound of her voice singing to me the same lullaby she always did.

 _Late at night when the moon is high_  
 _The Wolf will make its eerie cry_  
 _Echoes in the valleys deep_  
 _And the mountains that are steep_

 _Then they travel far and wide_  
 _To find that soothing lullaby_  
 _They do not stop not once at all_  
 _Until they find that lovely song_

 _Their children listen with awe and fright_  
 _To how their parents sing at night_  
 _Then they run with their pack_  
 _Not turning once to look back_

 _Running in the snowy night_  
 _Covering their coats in frosty delight_  
 _Finding the source of the music_  
 _Sitting down and howling to it_

 _Crying with the pack they found_  
 _Vibrating the land with its sound_  
 _They sing all night not in day_  
 _Then they leave to get their prey_

As the soothing sounds of my mother's lullaby left my weary brain, other images began to take hold now, and all at once I began to see shapes and images to that of my parents.

"Sarah, listen to me, I can explain." Dad was saying to my mother. "He'd just a child Billy." The tone in my mother's voice as I saw the image of her was full of concern, love and compasion. the same way I always remebered her to be. "I don't want to have our son go through this." She had said as she wrapped her arms around my father's waist. "I know he's Ephraim's heir to the Alpha's power of the Quileute's, but at the same time I don't want him to go through this."

"You can't change what's to come Sarah," My father replied. "The power of the wolf is in his blood."

I sat bolt right up in bed at that point gasping for breath, and as I calmed down with the pounding of my frantic heart racing in my chest, only one thought came to mind. My father never mentioned to me about the fact that my mother knew about the Quileute's or even about Ephraim. So how did she know? Was there something about my mother that my father was hiding from me? If that was the case could he also have lied to me about her death too? Lying back down in bed, those thoughts began to race through my brain as images began to once again take hold and shape as I fell back to sleep, with sweet visions of my mother and the loss of my childhood innocence.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Twilight Story and eager to see more. Let me know your thought and suggestions on what you would want to see happen next and I will try to update it as frequently as I can. **


End file.
